1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an organizer of the type having a shelf for supporting miscellaneous household items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organizers of the type to which the instant invention pertains are well known in the prior art. An example of one such prior art organizer is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D451,254 to Egan.
This type of organizer, wherein a shelf extends forwardly from a backboard, consumes a relatively large volume of space, which is a detriment in a storage or shipping condition as well as a retail store display.
Various other organizers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,332 Vanderbilt, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,770 and 4,895,334 to Bajek et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,472 to Brise and U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,902 to Emery et al.